Suki da yo
by Aiyatsuki
Summary: Rain. It wasn’t cold or hard rain. Just rain. Pouring, pouring from the skies. Perhaps they could stay forever like this... [Soubi x 16 yr old Ritsuka ... o.O] A little bit of smut... nothing too big, pretty fluffy though [ONE SHOT]


_Ok so before you read any further...do I even have to warn you of shonen ai and yaoi? I mean Loveless is just a purely yaoi/yuri filled show... >o unless you're a wanderer and never even heard of the show...in which case, I would knock you over the head and say that you've missed out on one of the sweetest, cutest, just-plain-omg-love-the-show-to-death-and-cant-wait-until-the-manga-comes-out-in-America-estshow ever! xD hahahaha_

**_Warnings:_**

_1) Shonen ai / Yaoi (like I said b4)_

_2) SMUT! ...not major smut...but smut nonetheless._

**_Pairing: _**_Ritsuka x Soubi...duh_

_**BETA-ed by: **user 792779 babyblues15_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I am own-less so you stay sue-less xD. Characters, setting, manga, anime, everthing (c) Kouga Yun_

_Smutty Fanfic (c) moi_

* * *

Rain. It wasn't cold or hard rain. Just rain. Pouring, pouring from the skies. Perhaps they could stay forever like this. Perhaps they could forget about the world, the pains and fears, and just stay like this with the warm rain washing over them.

It had happened so fast.

With his seat by the classroom window, Ritsuka had done nothing all day but stare out, through the curtains of rain, at the tall, slender man who was always there waiting for him. Even now, when he was already sixteen, Soubi always came, always waited. He had explained once that it was so Ritsuka wouldn't be lonely on his way home, but Ritsuka had friends… he had Yuiko and Yayoi… he wasn't lonely… still, Soubi always came, always waited.

As usual, Soubi hadn't bothered with an umbrella and his blond hair dripping with rainwater, clung to him heavily. _Idiot…_Ritsuka mumbled, shaking his head. When at last the bell rang, Ritsuka followed the slow progression of students out into rain-drenched world. An umbrella in one hand and his books in the other, Ritsuka walked up to Soubi, hoping his expression was riddled with irritation.

_You baka…get under the umbrella_.

Soubi ducked his wet head under the umbrella and smiled, slipping his arm around the neko-boy's waist. The mask of irritation fell and Ritsuka couldn't help but blush.

Slowly, silently, they made their way towards the park. It was where they had spent their first day together. It was where Soubi had first kissed Ritsuka. It was where Soubi had first spoken those heart-stopping words…_Suki da yo, Ritsuka_. I love you…

The whole place rang of memories. There was nothing to be forgotten here…

Soft footsteps marked their way across wet pavement and grass. When finally, they reached the familiar table and bench, Ritsuka's foot caught on an obtruding tree root and he fell, bringing Soubi down with him. Rain soaked through their clothes once more as the umbrella was strewn aside.

Silence. Rain.

Violet eyes met blue and their hearts stopped. There was barely an inch between their noses and they stared at each other as if transfixed by some spell of time. The rain washed over them softly, weighing Ritsuka down as if it knew what they wanted. The boy leaned down, his lips finding Soubi's. Everything melted away like watercolors, running together until there was nothing left to recognize. All other sounds, all other people, all other things were drained out by the rain, and like a curtain that fell around them, it made them feel safe. Ritsuka let out a soft moan, running his fingers through the long wet strands of blond hair, as Soubi pulled him down – pulled him closer. They tangled themselves in a lustful kiss of passion, bodies arching against each other until at long last they ran out of breath.

**Breathless…**

* * *

Not long after did Ritsuka find himself wrapped in Soubi's bare arms, the black nothingness of night trapped outside Soubi's window. Ritsuka had snuck out of his house some time before, avoiding his mother who would not have noticed anyhow, lost in the shadows of her insanity as always. 

"_Suki da yo, Ritsuka_", Soubi whispered, arms pulling the boy closer, "_Suki da yo…_"

…a whisper that tickled Ritsuka's ear and sent chills down his spine. As exhausted as he felt, he knew there'd be no sleep tonight. Who knew love could be so unforgiving. Ritsuka felt Soubi run warm kisses up his shoulder and down his neck.

A whimper escaped the boy's mouth and he sank deeper into the other man's body. Soubi wove a web across Ritsuka's chest, delicately tracing unseen lines on the soft skin. The boy turned around, laced his fingers around Soubi's neck and treated him to another kiss. Their lips moved against each other's, Soubi's tongue exploring the hot damp cavern of Ritsuka's mouth. And each second…savored…treasured…as the night ticked away…

**Sleepless…**

* * *

The gentle light of dawn sifted through the window and fell across the two lovers lost amidst a mess of covers. A lick of Soubi's tongue and a kiss on the cheek woke Ritsuka up from what little sleep he had managed to get. 

"You look different," Soubi whispered into his ear.

Ritsuka smiled, snuggling closer, "Why?"

"Your ears…"

**Loveless…**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . Beloved…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_Suki…_**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .._Suki da yo…Ritsuka_

It had happened so fast…

* * *

_Like I said...complete and utter smut...don't ask why, I just felt like it. And there was absolutely not enough of Ritsuka x Soubi smut out there._

_Oh and in case anyone's wondering. I put in all the (_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ ) junk at the end because I couldn't put in spaces and indent and stuff. Stupid computer wont let me._

_R+R plz! thank u!_

_Aiya_

_**EDIT:**Much thanx toJenni for pointing out my misspelling of "Suki da yo"! I've been wondering how that's spelled. Arigatou go sai masu! chuu!_


End file.
